leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magma Chamber
right|300px Magma Chamber (tłum. Magmowa Komora) – anulowane Pole Sprawiedliwości w trybie rozgrywki 1 na 1 lub 2 na 2. Pierwszy raz została zaprezentowana w czasie All-Star Showdown w Szanghaju.All-star Showdown on Magma Chamber Nazwa została zaczerpnięta ze starego projektuA Sneak Peek at What's Coming... mapy 5 vs 5 ogłoszonego 16 września 2010 roku, która później została przerobiona na tryb Dominion na mapie Crystal Scar.Komentarz Tryndamere'a dotyczący Magma Chamber Początkowo mapa miała zostać wydana w czasie Sezonu 2014, jednak prace zostały wstrzymane ze względu na małą popularność trybu.Informacje o Starciu i Magma Chamber Oryginalny projekt Historia right|250px|thumb|Pełen widok mapy Magma Chamber (projekt) Głęboko pod obsydianowymi górami, z których Instytut Wojny został wyrzeźbiony, leży najpotężniejsze Pole Sprawiedliwości – Magma Chamber. Przed powstaniem Ligi, komora była sercem potężnego, ale dziś uśpionego wulkanu. Strumienie starożytnej magmy wycięły gigantyczną jamistą łaźnię, która została później przekształcona przez Ligę do własnych celów. Powstała specjalna arena bitewna, na której miało się rozwiązywać coraz poważniejsze spory między Demacią a Noxusem. Jest to największe Pole Sprawiedliwości, jakie kiedykolwiek istniało w Valoranie. Z związku z tym, przeniesiono platformy przywoływania bohaterów z możliwością szybkiego przeniesienia ich do miejsc strategicznych na arenie. Magiczne kamienie oraz schłodzona magma, która dominuje na arenie, zmusi bohaterów do ścisłej współpracy w celu bliższego przesunięcia się do wrogiego Nexusa. Czempioni będą musieli bardziej polegać na przywoływaczach w trakcie przemierzania tego pola walki. Liga przygotowuje te Pole Sprawiedliwości na jej premierę, wiele nowych potworów i stworów czekających na bohaterów, co na pewno będzie ich największym wyzwaniem. Rozgrywka right|thumb|250px|Projekt lokalizacji najważniejszych punktów Mapa została zoptymalizowana do rozgrywki 5 vs 5, podobnie do mapy Summoner's Rift, ale miała mieć zupełnie inny klimat i podejście strategiczne. W przeciwieństwie do Summoner's Rift, która koncentruje się na większych walkach drużynowych w środkowej i końcowej fazie rozgrywki, Magma Chamber swoim mniejszym rozmiarem i taktyką walk, bardziej podkreśli znajomość mapy oraz zwycięstwa w poszczególnych alejach. Cechy *Największa mapa w trybie normalnym z dłuższymi alejami *Nowe potwory z różnymi wzmocnieniami *Nowe style rozgrywki w kierunku walk 2 vs 2 lub 1 vs 1 *Statyczne platformy teleportacyjne dla łatwiejszego przemieszczania się *Mniejsza gankowatość Wersja druga Rozgrywka 1vs1/2vs2 250px|right Ta mapa została ukazana pierwszy raz w czasie All-Star Showdown w 2013 roku. Oficjalnie ten tryb został ukazany w wersji zimowej na mapie Howling Abyss w trakcie Snowdown Showdown w dniach 19. grudzień 2013 — 2. styczeń 2014. Zwycięstwo odnosi ta osoba/drużyna, która: * Zabije 100 stworów. * Zniszczy wieżę wroga. * Zdobędzie Pierwszą Krew (lub 2 zabójstwa w trybie 2 na 2) Pojedynek gwiazd W Szanghaju gwiazdy spotkają się oko w oko (lub stoczą bój dwóch na dwóch w przypadku dolnej alei) — ustalimy, kto jest najlepszym graczem świata na górze, środku, dole i w dżungli. Obejrzycie też nową mapę '''Magma Chamber', dostosowaną do pojedynków i starć dwóch na dwóch.Pojedynek gwiazd na Magma Chamber '''Dlaczego pokazujemy Magma Chamber podczas Tygodnia Gwiazd?' left|250px Oglądanie najlepszych graczy walczących o chwałę jest bardzo ciekawe. Jeśli oglądaliście rozgrywki gwiazd, zauważyliście pewnie niesamowitą potyczkę między '''Wickd' a Soazem. Takie batalie ogląda się z zapartym tchem, więc chcieliśmy zapewnić im odpowiednią oprawę. Naturalnie wszyscy zastanawiają się, kto sprawdza się najlepiej w jakiej roli, więc pomyśleliśmy, że Tydzień Gwiazd to dobry moment ustalenie tego na nowej mapie.'' Jak działają mecze jeden na jednego? right|250px Pojedynki jeden na jednego mają długą historię w League of Legends. Pierwszy taki turniej odbył się jeszcze w becie. Staraliśmy się trzymać ustalonych konwencji. W trakcie tygodnia gwiazd gracze rozegrają mecz na Magma Chamber, gdzie będą musieli spełnić jedno z wymagań: *''Zabić 100 stworów'' *''Zniszczyć wieżę wroga'' *''Zdobądź pierwszą krew w 1v1, lub dwa zabójstwa w 2v2'' Kiedy będziemy mogli zagrać? right|250px Możesz popatrzeć, jak gwiazdy walczą na magmie, ale pamiętaj, że mapa ta nie została jeszcze wydana. Planujemy udostępnić ją przed początkiem Sezonu 4., gdyż obecnie mamy następujące problemy: *''Wyzwania techniczne: Mapa jeden na jednego nie przypomina żadnego innego trybu gry — przedstawienie jej milionom graczy różni się od wpuszczenia na nią gwiazd na serwerze turniejowym. Przed premierą musimy sprawdzić wydajność serwerów i upewnić się, że nie wystąpią żadne problemy.'' *'Dodatkowe testy i optymalizacja:' Chwilowo Magma Chamber jest zoptymalizowana tylko na sprzęt turniejowy, więc czeka nas jeszcze sporo pracy i usuwania błędów. Zanim ją wydamy, mapa musi dobrze działać na różnego rodzaju komputerach. *'Równowaga gry:' Przygotowanie mapy dla graczy wymaga mnóstwa testów w fazie projektowania. Ciekawie patrzy się, jak najlepsi gracze na świecie walczą w pojedynkach, ale musimy przeprowadzić mnóstwo testów, aby upewnić się, że mapa jest dobrze zrównoważona! Wiemy, że Sezon 4. wydaje się być odległym terminem, ale wykorzystamy ten czas na dopracowanie Magma Chamber. Więcej szczegółów podamy z czasem. Galeria Leagueoflegends073.jpg|Koncept nowego potwora 84185 Lava caverns normal.jpg|Koncept pieczar lawy 84187 Water caverns normal.jpg|Koncept pieczar wody de:Magmakammer en:Magma Chamber es:Cámara de Magma zh:熔岩地區 Kategoria:Pola Sprawiedliwości